


We made it.

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, We made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: After all this they made it, they survived.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 2





	We made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and pasted from my Tumblr: https://theshyhufflepuff13.tumblr.com/

My eyes fall heavy as I feel unable to move, His heartbeat in my ear, his arms hold me close as though he is protecting me from what could happen. He’s here, he’s real, nothing could tear us apart, and as I slip into sleep the only thing I can think of is, 

“We made it Fenris, we survived.”


End file.
